


Twin Drabbles 12

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 12

** Twin Drabbles 12 **

** Cruel **

“Sunstreaker sometimes you are too cruel” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker growled and walked out of the rec room.

 

** Stood  **

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood under a large tree as the rain pelted down from the dark sky.

 

** Temper **

“Temper, temper Sunshine” taunted Sideswipe as Sunstreaker roared and lunged towards his twin brother.

 

** Splat **

Sideswipe smiled as he heard the splat sound of a large cream pie hitting his twin in the face plate.

 

** Grease  **

Sideswipe shivered as grease raced down his frame from a bucket above his head.

 

** Teach **

“Maybe this will teach you not to mess with my things” said Sunstreaker to Sideswipe who was recovering from the multiple punches from Sunstreaker’s fist.

 

** Spat **

Sunstreaker spat out a small amount of energon onto the ground.

“Cheap shot” commented Sunstreaker and raised his fists.

 

** Piggy back **

“ I am never giving you a piggy back ride again” hissed Sideswipe as he readjusted his grip on Sunstreaker’s large golden thighs.

“ It is not my fault that I got shot in the back and now I cannot move my legs. Don’t scratch my paint job” complained Sunstreaker.

 

** Shelter **

“Move slagger” ordered Sunstreaker as he ran into a shelter to avoid the bombs dropping from the sky.

 

** Ground **

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe to the ground and used his own body to shield Sideswipe from the flames from the explosions.

 

** Screamed **

Sideswipe screamed as the lightning from the storm hit his metallic body causing sparks of electricity to fly around him. 

 

** Carried **

“Sides you are too light” muttered Sunstreaker as he carried his unconscious twin brother back to the Ark.


End file.
